Time Found
by TripC130
Summary: Hermione has received a time turner from an anonymous sender. She wears it to a hogsmead trip and is questioned by a rather unfriendly face. When he grabs the time turner to take it away from her something goes terribly wrong and Hermione is sent back 85 years in the past with a man she loathes even more than his son.
1. A Package

**~Time Found~***

**~A Package~***

The great hall was noisy on a Saturday morning.

"Hermione. Hermione!" Hermione looked up from her book at Ron and glared at him.

"What?" She asked irritation plain in her voice. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Mione, why don't you put away your book for once." Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes and shut her book.

"Ok, what?" Ron opened his mouth to speak but Harry was quicker.

"We were just wondering if you and Gin would want to meet for butterbeers in hogsmead." Harry said. Hermione smiled and turned to Ginny who sat beside her.

"What do you think Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"Sounds great!"

"Alright then. When will the carriages be here?" Hermione asked.

"Em iments."

"Don't speak with you mouth full Ron." Hermione chastised gently. Ron swallowed.

"Ten minuets." He said when his mouth was clear. Hermione nodded and stood.

"Well, I'm finished eating so I'm going to run up to the common room. I left my cloak up there." She said. Ginny nodded and stood as well.

"I'm going to come to." She said.

"K lets go." A screech sounded through the hall and Hermione looked up to see a black owl flying towards her. The owl landed gracefully in front of her on her empty plate.

"Owls came earlier this morning. Wonder why this one didn't come then." Harry said. Hermione shrugged and took a letter from the owls beak. She opened it and sat back down. She pulled out a rather damp piece of parchment an opened it.

Heard your life was busy. Hope this helps.

Hermione frowned at the note. She folded it back up and something fell out of the envelope and clattered to the table. Hermione put down the letter and picked up a necklace.

"Hermione is that your time turner?" Harry asked as he stared at the necklace.

"Well, yeah it is. But, my time turner was gold. This one's silver." She examined the pendent closely. It was almost exactly like her old time turner except for the fact that the metal was silver and the sand appeared to be pure white like snow.

"Did it say who sent it?" Ginny asked as she picked up the note from the table. Hermione shook her head.

"No it just said _heard your life was busy. Hope this helps._" Hermione eyed the time turner speculatively and then slipped the chain over her head hiding the pendent beneath her shirt.

"Your going to wear it?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, why wouldn't I? It might be nice to have a time turner again. Then I can fit in some extra classes." She flashed him a smile.

"Come on Gin lets go and see if the carriages are here yet." Hermione and Ginny stood and headed out of the great hall. Ron stared dumbfounded after them. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Come on Ron." He pulled Ron up and they followed the girls out of the Great Hall.


	2. Consequently

**Consequently****~***

Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione and Ginny just as a carriage pulled up by the grounds.

"You two sure are slow. We almost had to leave without you." Hermione said and smiled.

"Oh shut up Hermione!" Ron grumbled as he climbed into the carriage. Hermione and Ginny both laughed and climbed into the carriage after them.

"Harry are you coming?" Ginny asked. Harry looked up. He seemed distracted. He smiled at her and then climbed into the carriage.

The carriage jolted and began to move.

"So what were you staring at earlier Harry?" Ginny asked. Harry shrugged.

"It was nothing." He said with a wave of his hand. Ginny pursed her lips but didn't pursue the matter. Harry and Ginny got into a conversation about quidditch and Hermione pulled out a book. She saw Ron roll his eyes and looked up.

"Do you have a problem with me reading Ronald?" Hermione asked. He looked at her.

"No." He said and returned his attention back to the window. Hermione sighed and returned to her book.

The carriage pulled into hogsmead. Ron opened the door and they climbed out onto the cobblestone streets bathed in sunlight. Ginny linked arms with Hermione and smiled at her.

"Lets go to Scrivenshaft's quill shop. I need to get some new quills and ink." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I could do with some new parchment as well." She said and turned to Harry and Ron. "See you in the Three Broomsticks later."

"Alright." Harry said. Hermione and Ginny walked away from them headed towards Scrivenshaft's quill shop.

"So after we get our quills and such do you want to stop by Fred and George's shop?" Hermione asked as they walked. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We might as well. You can guarantee that Ron will be in there trying to haggle his brothers for a better price." Hermione and Ginny both laughed.

They opened the door to the quill shop and walked inside. Hermione breathed in deeply and smiled. It smelled of sweet ink and parchment. Ginny walked over to the quills and began examining them. Hermione grabbed a pack of paper and a bottle of bottle of black ink.

"Hermione look." Hermione walked over to where Ginny stood. "They have color changing ink." Hermione nodded and picked up another bottle. She smiled.

"Cool, they have moody ink."

"There's a certain quill that goes with that you know." Hermione and Ginny both jumped and turned around. The shopkeeper, Mr. Shrivenshaft stood behind them holding an ink-smeared rag in his hand. Hermione smiled as she had he had always reminded her of a bird.

"Thank you Mr. Shrivenshaft. Um, which quill is it?" Hermione asked curiously as she scanned the many quills on display. The shopkeeper smiled and delicately picked up a black-feathered quill.

"Raven feather." He said and handed it to her. "They're the best for color changing ink because the feather catches so many colors of light." He said matter-of-factly. Hermione nodded and took the ink, quill and paper up to the counter.

"Are you ready Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny walked up beside her holding an owl feather quill and a bottle of black ink.

"Yes." She set her items beside Hermione's. Mr. Shrivenshaft nodded and placed the items in separate boxes. The girls thanked him, gathered their purchases and left the shop. Once they were outside Ginny smiled.

"I've always thought Mr. Shrivenshaft looked somewhat like a bird." Hermione chuckled.

"So did I. He has such a long nose." She commented. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. So are we going to Fred and George's shop?"

"Yeah it's just around the corner." They walked the cobblestone streets looking at the items in shop windows. They passed by Madame Puddifoot's and nearly got ran over by a girl who ran out. A boy came running out after her.

"Hanna!" The boy called. Hanna Abott rushed passed Hermione and Ginny. Her face was angry and to the girls surprise Neville was running after her. He stopped out of breath and looking sullen beside Hermione and Ginny.

"Neville?" Ginny questioned. He looked up and smiled wearily.

"Hey Ginny, Hey Hermione."

"Hi. What did you do to make Hanna so mad?" Hermione asked. Neville sighed.

"I don't know. I must've said something to make her angry." He shook his head. Hermione felt sorry for him. He never seemed to have that much luck with girls.

"We're headed to Fred and George's shop, do you want to come with us?" Ginny asked. Neville smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I can talk to Hanna later and apologize." He said. Hermione smiled and nodded at him.

They walked down the street and reached Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and entered the large shop.

"Hermione Ginny!" Ron and Harry walked over to them.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron." Ginny smiled and hugged Harry. He looked a little embarrassed but didn't say anything.

"Ah Hermione Ginny. Glad you could come! You see anything you want?" Fred and George walked up.

"You never said that to me when I came in!" Ron protested indignantly.

"You're our brother." They said in unison. Hermione smiled and Ron frowned but remained silent.

"So anything you want?" Fred asked. Hermione smiled.

"Gin was the one who wanted to come in here. No offense to you guys." Hermione said. George smiled.

"No offense taken." He turned to Ginny.

"Anything I can offer you little sister?" Ginny pursed her lips and smiled.

"Some money for Honeydukes." She said extending her hand. George rolled his eyes but smiled. He handed her ten galleons.

"Thank you. Come on Hermione. Lets stop in Honeydukes before we head to the Three Broomsticks." Ginny said linking arms with her. Hermione smiled.

"Sound good. I want to get some Chocoballs and a blood lollipop." She said. Ginny laughed.

"God, do you remember last time you got one of those?"

"Weren't we with my parents then?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and smiled.

"You had a blood lollipop and your mum thought that you had put on way too much lipstick."

"Yeah! And then she tried to wipe it off and the red never went away."

"Didn't you finely explain to her that it had been the sucker you'd eaten?"

"Yeah. But she sure caused me a lot of embarrassment before I could." Both girls laughed. "Come on. Lets get out of here." Hermione and Ginny walked out of the Joke shop and out onto the busy streets. They passed by Gamble and Japes and Hermione paused. She looked at Ginny with a hopeful expression. Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes and turned towards the old bookshop.

"Just five minuets Hermione. If you stay in there for an hour like you did last time I swear I will drag you out myself." Ginny said as she held open the door. Hermione smiled at her and walked into the shop.

The smell of parchment and ink greeted her as she walked in. She immediately walked into the shelves and immersed herself in famous wizard and witch authors.

"Ooh! Scrimgore Lansky!" She plucked a book from the shelf and flipped through its pages. Scrimgore Lansky was a tremendous wizard horror author. His works were so famous and Hermione loved them. She sank down in a chair to read and heard the bell of the book store door tinkle. She sighed and snapped the book shut. Footsteps approached and she stood.

"Ginny, I just got in here." Her friend smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, now we should really leave. Malfoy and Pansy are headed this way." Ginny said and made a face. Hermione rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was have Malfoy ruin her afternoon. She sighed and picked up the book from the chair.

"Fine, we will go over to the three broomsticks and meet the boys. But first I want to buy this book." Ginny sighed.

"But Hermione you already have so many books. Why could you possibly need another?"

"It's Scrimgore Lansky that's why." The two girls headed up to the counter and Hermione set the book down and rummaged in her purse for some galleons.

The door to the shop opened and Pansy's raucous and obnoxious laughter could be heard all through the store. Her laughter stopped short and Hermione tensed.

"Oh look Draco, there's the filthy little mudblood and the stupid weaslet." Pansy crooned, loud enough so both girls could hear. Ginny bit her lip angrily.

"I could so curse her right now." She whispered.

"I know, so could I. I really don't want to deal with Malfoy right now and Pansy just makes everything worse." Hermione agreed. She quickly paid the book clerk and grabbed her book and turned to leave. Malfoy and pansy stood directly in front of the door.

"Excuse me Malfoy I have somewhere to be."

"Oh? Is that so Granger?"

"Yes, now move."

"Well, testy aren't we granger, that's no way to talk to a fellow classmate now is it? You should show some respect." He whipped out his want but Hermione was faster and casually blocked it with a flick of her wrist. His wand sailed across the room and clattered to the floor. She shoved past the both of them and opened the door. The knob turned in her hand and she ran into none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"For merlin's sake watch where you're going! Ah, Ms. Granger." He pursed his lips with distaste and noticed his son standing beside her. He brushed past her and gripped Draco by the arm.

"I need to speak with you immediately." He hissed. Hermione stifled a chuckle. Ginny turned to her.

"Oh! Hermione, I forgot to ask you to get that book for me. Remember the one we talked about in potions?" Hermione caught on to Ginny's ruse and nodded with a roll of her eyes, acting annoyed. They ventured away from the Malfoys and Pansy back into the shelves. Ginny hid behind a shelf and craned her neck to hear the conversation.

"You are so immature Ginny." Hermione said with a quiet chuckle. Ginny placed a finger to her lips and continued listening with a roll of her eyes. Lucius was scolding Draco for something he had said to his mother and this made Hermione smirk.

"God, he is such an arrogant prick don't you think?" She whispered to Ginny. Ginny smirked.

"Which one? They're both pretty arrogant." Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a book off of the shelf. It was another book by Scrimgore Lansky, but she knew Ginny wouldn't mind. She grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked back to the counter and she purchased the second book. Draco was still being chastised by his father but it seemed to be coming to an end. The girls turned to leave for the second time when Lucius Malfoy addressed Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, I notice you have a very unique necklace on." Hermione turned to him, clasping her necklace self-consciously. He smirked at her obvious discomfort.

"From what I've heard Ms. Granger, the use of time turners is prohibited at Hogwarts." He extended a hand.

"Best relinquish it before you get in trouble Ms. Granger. Don't want such a grand student having problems and possibly being expelled now do we?" Hermione glared at him.

"What I do in my school affairs is none of your business Mr. Malfoy." Lucius shook his head.

"Just hand it over you silly girl, I'll give it back if it means that much to you but you can be assured that the headmaster will know that it is in your possession."

"It was the headmaster who gave it me sir." She said indignantly. His eyebrows raised in interest.

"Was it now? The headmaster has very fine taste. If you would let me examine it I could tell you a little about it. It is a very rare find indeed, not your average time turner." This piqued Hermione's interest and she unclasped the chain around her neck.

"Hermione…" Ginny whispered in warning. She gave her a side glance and handed over the time turner. Lucius inspected it with interest and handed it back just as he had said.

"Well?" She asked. He smirked and Hermione realized where Draco got his smirk. Lucius waved a hand dismissively.

"You're a smart one Ms. Granger, I bet you can figure it out in all those books of yours." He nodded curtly to Draco, with a stern expression and turned to talk to the book keep. Hermione sighed and suddenly felt her time turner leave her hand. She whirled on Draco and glared menacingly at him.

"Malfoy you stupid git! Give that back this instant!" Malfoy smirked snidely and held it up in the air.

"Geez Granger, so protective of your little trinket aren't you. He tossed it in the air and caught it.

"Merlin Malfoy, just give the bloody thing back." Ginny snapped. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, well, language Weaslet. I'll give it back, but you'll have to catch." He smirked and flicked the inner circle absentmindedly and tossed it high in the air. Hermione shoved him hard and lunged to catch the falling necklace. Draco shoved at her angrily. The necklace fell and Lucius Malfoy had stopped his conversation and bolted to catch it from falling, knowing the consequences if it did. Draco was knocked to the floor by Hermione and she lunged for the necklace as it fell. She landed on top of him on the floor just as Lucius Malfoy dove to catch it as well. Hermione's vision swam suddenly and she felt sick. Draco lay beneath her and Lucius on the floor beside him. Their faces faded out of focus as the world around her began to spin faster and faster until it was nothing but a blur. Her vision tinged with black and she fell unconscious, succumbing to the spinning darkness.


	3. Darling

**Darling****~***

Hermione felt like she was waking up from a very deep sleep. Her limbs felt heavy and her eyes leaden as she cracked them open. She remembered landing on Draco and Lucius Malfoy yelling something and she remembered the horrible spinning that never stopped. She groaned and opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around and thought for a minute that she was back in her bed at Hogwarts. She blinked and gazed around the posh room. A marble fireplace sat against one wall and pale blue curtains hung on the window. She was lying in a huge four poster canopy bed with white silk linens. She flung back the blankets and climbed out of bed and looked around the room some more. She spied a small silver object near the bed on the floor and bent to pick it up. She clasped the time turner back around her neck. This was a very very bad situation. She had no clue where she was or how many hours or days the time turner had taken her back in time. She hadn't seen Draco turn the dials properly so nothing should have happened. She walked over to the mirror hanging above the fireplace and looked at her reflection. It was still the same Hermione with brown unruly curls and deep brown eyes.

She looked down at what she was wearing and chuckled slightly. It was a long old fashioned nightgown. She wore pajama pants or shorts at Hogwarts and she had never ever worn nightgowns before. The door to the room suddenly opened and she jumped.

"Oh missus your awake! I'm terribly sorry I didn't have your tea ready for you earlier missus." Hermione blinked at the portly maid bustling around the room.

"No, uh, its fine ma'am. Um, could you tell me where I am?" The maid stopped and stared at Hermione.

"Missus? Are you feeling ill? Oh, dearie, it's about the wedding isn't it?"

"Wedding?" Hermione said dumbfounded. Where had this time turner taken her? She obviously wasn't in her own time period anymore. Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Yes, of course, the wedding. I'm sorry, I… I had nightmares and it confused me when I woke up is all." The maid smiled sympathetically.

"Well, you certainly look well rested my dear. Drink your tea and let's get you ready. We have an hour before the carriage will arrive." The maid said chipperly. Hermione nodded and sat down in the arm chair as the maid poured her a glass of tea. She took the cup and sipped the tea, grateful for the warmth. She had to figure out where she was and what time it was.

"Um, could you perhaps get me a newspaper? Um…" She was at a loss. But the maid didn't seem to notice.

"Of course dearie. Interested in looking at your fiancé's reviews? Isn't it wonderful that they posted an article about him. You sure are marrying a wonderful man missus."

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Hermione sipped on her tea some more and watched as the maid left the room. She got up hurriedly and began to scour the room for other evidence that might indicate the time she was in. She went to the wardrobe and opened it. Dresses of fine silks and velvets hung in the wardrobe. They were beautiful but definitely old fashioned, atleast from the early nineteen hundreds.

The maid bustled back into the room and over to Hermione. "Here's the paper missus." Hermione took the paper from her and walked back over to the armchair. She scanned the headlines. April 1912. She sipped on her tea and scanned the front article.

"The article about Mr. Malfoy is on page three missus." Hermione choked on her tea and spluttered. She tried to compose herself, knowing that she shouldn't freak out but on the inside she was screaming. Her fiancé was Draco Malfoy?! No. Absolutely not! The maid took her cup from her and flitted worriedly over her.

"My dear, are you alright? Did I make the tea too hot?" Hermione took a breath.

"No, I'm fine thank you. I think I'm finished." The maid nodded and cleared away the tray of tea.

"Go ahead and change out of your shift dear and put on a clean one. I'll go retrieve your mother from the drawing room. She insisted on helping you dress." She said with a wave of the tea towel. Hermione smiled and the maid gathered up the tea tray and left the room once again.

Hermione stood and walked over to the elaborate dresser and ran her hand over the polished wood. She was in 1912. How in the world was she going to get back to her own time? She would have to worry about that later. She opened the drawers of the dresser and her eyes widened. Corsets filled one drawer and bloomers in another. There were no bras or her typical panties. She groaned aloud. This was ridiculous. She had never worn a corset before and from what she had heard and read about them they were damn near uncomfortable. She heard voices approaching the room and quickly shut the drawers and looked like she was messing with her hair in the mirror.

"Hermione! Your awake love!" Hermione turned around and smiled. A woman approached her and embraced her in a hug.

"Mother." Hermione said and smiled. Her mother pulled away from her. Hermione smiled again, knowing full well that this woman was not her mother. She had no idea how this woman would know her name in this era. This was all so confusing.

"Well, look at your shift! What a mess! Take it off and let's hurry and get you ready. Are you excited love?" Hermione smiled and nodded even though she felt as though she were going to be sick.

Hermione felt absolutely ridiculous. Women in the 1900's must have hated wearing clothes at all concidering how much they had to wear. First there was the chemise, which seemed more like her nightgown than anything, then came the corset which her supposed mother laced so tight she could hardly breathe. Next came the corset cover, then drawers and a petticoat. Finaly they lowered her wedding dress over her head over the rest of the garments. It was a beautiful dress with intricate embroidery and lace and long sleeves. It had a long train and the veil flowed down nearly as long as the train itself. Her hair was done up in a loose pile of curls on top of her head in much a similar fashion to the way she had styled it at the yule ball. The whole process took over an hour and she was rushed down the stairs and into the waiting carriage outside. Her mind was reeling from all of it. She was about to get married to Draco Malfoy in 1912! Great Merlin this was crazy! She wished that she had never taken off her time turner at all. Merlin only knew how long she was going to be stuck in this mess with Draco of all people. She hated Draco with a burning passion. He was an insensitive, pompous, uncouth git! And she was to be married to him. There was no way she dared to stop it. If she interfered it might change history as she knew it and that would not be good. So she would just have to deal with whole ordeal. She wrung her hands and her supposed mother placed a hand over them.

"There is nothing to be nervous about dear. Master Malfoy is a fine gentleman and will make a fine husband for you." She said reassuringly.

"Yes mother." Was all Hermione managed to say. She wasn't wringing her hands because she was nervous, she was wringing them because she was angry with all that had happened within the past few hours. If Draco hadn't taken that bloody time turner away from her this never would have happened and she could've left with Ginny and gone to see the boys and have a butterbeer. She sighed and stopped wringing her hands because her mother was looking at her worriedly.

"Really mother, I'm fine. I'm very happy to be marrying him." She gave her most sincere smile but her insides twisted with hatred and disgust.

They arrived at the church and Hermione was helped out of the carriage and swept quickly into the church. Her mother fussed over her dress some and then the doors to the chapel hall opened and she was led down the aisle by a man she assumed to be her father. Music flowed through the high ceilinged building as she approached the alter and the priest.

She faced Draco and drew in a breath as the ceremony began. She had difficulty seeing through the gauzy veil but knew that the man standing before her was Draco. She could see his body was tense and he had to be just as uncomfortable as she was. She wondered if he even realized that it was her that he would be marrying. She ignored half of what the priest was saying but paid enough attention to say 'I do' appropriately. She nearly choked on the words and was surprised when she heard him say them with ease. Her heart sped up and she knew what was coming. The priest said those dreaded five words and her veil was lifted from her face. Her eyes widened in horror and she gripped hard to her bouquet of flowers so as not to let her hand fly to her mouth. The man standing in front of her about to kiss her was not Draco Malfoy. It was his father, Lucius Malfoy standing in front of her and leaning in to kiss her. She was about to step backwards but he grasped the back of her neck and his lips pressed firmly against hers. Her heart stopped for several beats as realization crashed down on her. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father was kissing her! Merlin, she was going to faint. He pulled away from the kiss and the priest pronounced them man and wife. Lucius took her hand and muttered something unintelligible. She felt a sudden lightness and warmth fill her body. She smiled and they walked down the isle together, hand in hand and out of the church into the carriage that waited outside of the church.

Once the door was shut Lucius let go of her hand and the sudden warmth and happiness dissipated instantly. She gasped a breath and coughed because the corset would not let her take in air. She took shallow quick breaths and felt light headed and dizzy.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger!" Lucius snapped. She looked at him with fearful and frantic eyes. She felt as though she could scream and cry and kill herself all at the same time. "Ms. Granger calm down!" He said sternly.

"N-no!" She backed away from him, blocking him with her hands. He gripped her wrist and muttered something again. The calm swept over her body like a wave and she was able to breathe normally again. "Now, I am not letting go of your wrist until I am sure you have calmed down. I know this is all insane and very complicated. I'm still trying to figure out what year we are even in." He let out a frustrated sigh. Hermione slowly pulled her wrist out of his grasp and took a few cleansing breaths as deeply as she could with the corset. He eyed her warily and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine Mr. Malfoy and you don't need to do that again." She said curtly. He nodded and folded his hands in his lap. "I don't know how we ended up here and in this predicament but we need to get back to our own time." Hermione said. Lucius nodded.

"We ended up here, Ms. Granger, because Draco activated the time turner and you and I were holding it."

"Why isn't Draco here though? He had a hold of it as well."

"No, it merely landed on his chest when you fell on him Ms. Granger, you and I both had a hold of the chain so we were the ones to be transported back in time." He said. "How far back exactly I'm not for certain however."

"It's April of 1912." He glanced at her curiously.

"And how exactly is it that you know that Ms. Granger?" He asked bitingly.

"Because Mr. Malfoy, I asked the maid for a newspaper." She said snidely. He rolled his eyes.

"Very well." He snapped. They fell silent for a span and Hermione spoke.

"So where do you suppose we're headed?" She asked.

"The reception hall I presume to cut the cake and open gifts and such in celebration of the wedding. We will have to be smart when people ask us questions seeing as we hardly know anything about this arrangement." Lucius said. Hermione nodded and a cold ball of worry began to form in her stomach.

At the reception things went by rather swiftly. They cut the cake and then a man and a woman approached the table.

"Son, we would like to congratulate you and we would like to present our gift to you both." Lucius nodded with a smile and accepted the envelope. He tore open the paper and pulled out what appeared to be two tickets. His eyes widened and he showed them to Hermione. She read the heading and her heart skipped a beat. They were first class passenger tickets on the RMS Titanic. She couldn't think of what to say. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, they would die on that ship! There was no hope that they would survive. Lucius grasped her wrist under the table and she feared he would cast the same spell on her again but he didn't. He beamed at his parents.

"How ever did you get these?" He asked. His mother beamed and patted his father's arm.

"Only the best for my son. Now, all your bags were packed during the wedding and the gifts will be packed up on the ship. It's the grandest ship to ever have been built son and I knew you would appreciate it in your line of business. They ship out today headed for New York. We thought that instead of spending your honeymoon here in London you two deserved a nice vacation and a change of scenery to start your new life together." He said and beamed. Lucius smiled and stood, grasping his father's hand.

"This is wonderful!" He pulled Hermione up beside him. "We shall leave immediately." After several congratulations and compliments from the guests they left the reception hall and were taken back to the house Hermione had left from. They separated and changed clothes and then were hurried off once again, headed for the docks to board the RMS Titanic which would sink in a matter of only five days.


	4. Set Sail to Die

**Set Sail To Die****~***

The family said their goodbyes as Hermione and Lucius climbed out of the carriage. Hermione stared up in awe at the massive ship. It was so much grander than even she could have imagined from just seeing it in photos. Her brain reeled with ideas and plans. It was fortunate that she was a first class passenger, she would be able to get to the lifeboats easily that way. Lucius on the other hand was a man and most men did not survive on the Titanic because Women and Children were the only ones to board the boats.

Hermione drew in a ragged breath and looked at Lucius who walked up beside her.

"Shall we darling?" Her eyes widened slightly and she felt disgusted by the term of endearment leaving his lips. He extended his arm for her and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Put your arm over the top of mine." He whispered. She did as he said and he turned to the butler.

"Take our luggage to stateroom 1A Rodrick." The butler nodded and they walked away towards the first class ramp entrance. Hermione couldn't help but smile slightly, even though it would end as a complete tragedy, it was still cool to get to see the grand ship in person. If the ship had been built differently like the cruise ships they had in her time, Titanic might have survived and made it to New York. Lucius presented the tickets to the crew member collecting them. The man nodded to the both of them and waved them through.

Lucius examined the tickets and led her down a series of corridors. He stopped and opened a white door that looked just like all the rest in the corridor. Hermione walked in and set her purse down on a small table in the center of the room. The room was gorgeous and absolutely lavish. A dark blue velvet settee sat in the corner and mahogany furniture was scattered about the room. The walls were dark paneled wood with gold light fixtures on the walls. A small table sat in the center of the room with two lavish chairs. She walked through a small doorway into a gorgeous bedroom with a fairly small double bed. Definitely not the size of bed she was used to at Hogwarts or even at home. Dark blue silk sheets adorned the bed. A gold metal and cloth dressing screen sat in the corner of the room beside a large mahogany wardrobe. The carpet was cream and the walls had beautifully designed cream and gold wallpaper. The room was absolutely gorgeous and it took Hermione's breath away.

Lucius walked into the bedroom and appraised it.

"It's certainly well furnished." He commented. Hermione nodded and suddenly tensed as she felt him brush beside her. He didn't seem to notice and opened another door that led into a small water closet. Hermione peered around him and her eyes widened.

"Gold faucets? Really?" She said flabbergasted. He glanced at her with a peculiar look.

"We are first class so I guess it's only appropriate." Hermione sighed and sat down in a chair.

"It's nice and all but what scares me is that we only have five days to experience it." Lucius gave her a puzzled look.

"Five days? The information said that it would be about a ten day cruise to New York." This time Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, it was supposed to be ten days but we only get five. Please tell me you know the history behind this ship?" He stared at her blankly.

"No, it's said that it is the grandest ship to sail the seas and is rumored to be unsinkable. That is what the papers say anyhow." Hermione blanched.

"You're telling me you have never heard of the Titanic before, never read about it or anything?"

"No Ms. Granger I have not. I don't deal in muggle affairs and this ship is certainly muggle." He spat. Hermione was at a loss of words. How could she tell him?

"Um, Mr. Malfoy, this ship will hit an iceberg and sink in a matter of five days. Thousands of passengers lose their lives. It is a huge historical tragedy, how is it that you don't know of it? Aren't there people from the wizarding community on board?" He stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How can you know that?" He questioned.

"Because I learned about it in history. Muggle history in gradeschool. I attended a muggle school before I turned eleven."

Lucius shook his head and walked out of the bedroom. Hermione stood and followed him into the sitting room. He was sitting in a chair staring at the wall.

"So you are telling me that this ship will sink in five days? We need to alert the captain and tell them to do something different." He said. Hermione shook her head.

"I would've thought that you of all people would know that we can't do that. You can only change little things when dealing with time. If you do too much you can change the entire course of history. We can't do anything to stop it or change it. The only thing we can do is ensure our own survival. If we meddle in history and stop the Titanic from sinking we could go to Azkaban or worse. Time is a very very delicate thing."

"Which is why you shouldn't have the time turner in the first place Ms. Granger!" He yelled rising to his feet.

"Oh my, Mistress, I brought your luggage up for you. Rodrick got delayed Master Malfoy but will be up shortly with yours." Both of them turned towards the maid. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Brageeta Sir, I'm the missus maid." She curtsied politely and bustled past them into the bedroom carrying Hermione's luggage.

"Oh, Brageeta, let me help you with those." Hermione said and followed her.

"Not at all missus! You just relax and enjoy yourself. Go explore the ship with your husband. I'll be preparing your room for tonight. Oh, I got the crew to send up some of the best wine in London!" She giggled happily and placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh, pardon me missus." She nodded respectfully and began to unpack Hermione's bags. Hermione blushed slightly realizing what Brageeta meant and sighed. She had been hoping to unpack her own bags to give her something to do so she wouldn't have to be around Mr. Malfoy. She especially did not want to be around him tonight. There wouldn't be a thing happening in this room with him, especially of _that sort_. She stepped out of the bedroom and saw Lucius talking with Rodrick. She cleared her throat politely. Both men looked at her.

"I'm going to go take a stroll on the ship." She said with a smile. Rodrick smiled.

"Well, Master Malfoy, I won't keep you from your wife. I'll unpack your luggage for you sir." Lucius nodded curtly and turned to Hermione. He sighed and held out his arm.

"Shall we love?" Hermione shot him a glare, she hated the terms of endearment. She took his arm and they left the stateroom and walked down the corridors and up onto the promenade deck. Hermione looked around and noticed that the other women walking outside were all wearing large hats. She grimaced, she probably should have told Brageeta where they were going and she would have gotten her a hat.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked quietly.

"I'm fine. And why all the concern Mr. Malfoy?" She snapped.

"We are married Hermione love, wouldn't it be more appropriate for you to call me by my first name? So as not to rise suspicion amongst the other passengers of course." Hermione sighed.

"Very well Lucius." She said coldly. They walked along the deck and Hermione looked out at the ocean, it was truly beautiful. The ship horn sounded and cheers arose from the crowds still standing on the docks. The engines whirred to life and the anchors were raised and the giant ship pulled away from the docks.

Hermione bit her lip worriedly and pulled away from Lucius. She looked over the railing of the ship and down into the water. It churned darkly beneath the boat. Lucius stepped beside her.

"Beautiful view isn't it darling." He murmured. Hermione cringed.

"Would you stop that?" She hissed. He looked at her quizzically.

"Stop what exactly Hermione?"

"The bloody terms of endearment. They get on my nerves." He placed a hand on top of hers and looked at her.

"Whether you like it or not _darling_, we are husband and wife and I will treat you as such so as not to raise suspicion. I find it peculiar enough that I would have married such a young woman. You can't even be of legal age yet if I presume correctly." Hermione smiled sweetly and withdrew her hand from beneath his.

"It must have been an arranged marriage." She said coldly. Lucius nodded.

"We have no way of knowing that unless we question our attendees which would not be a wise decision because then they would become suspicious." Hermione nodded and stared off once again into the ocean. "Hermione, I know you aren't happy with this, I'm not particularly fond of it myself but we must act like a married couple. Do you understand?" He said. Hermione's hand clenched around the railing. Now he was talking to her as though she were a child.

"Of course I understand Malfoy!" She fired back at him. He raised his eyebrows at her with an unamused expression on his face. Hermione flustered.

"Mr. Malfoy…uh… Lucius." She turned away in a huff and walked briskly down the promenade deck and away from him.

Lucius sighed heavily. Calling him strictly by his last name must have been a habit she picked up when around his son. Draco loathed the girl and spoke often of it. He referred to her as Granger in a derogatory fashion. It was rather pathetic of the both of them. He remembered in his years attending Hogwarts he had his fair share of enemies but he merely cursed them and dealt with it so they never bothered him again. He was crafty that way and hardly ever got caught or blamed because of his high status at the school. He never abused girls he met and never had any female enemies. He thought that he had taught his son well enough to know that women should be treated with a decent amount of respect. Draco acted childish around Ms. Granger and pulled meaningless and cruel pranks. It was no wonder that she had such distaste for Draco. That distaste for his son seemed to be rubbing off on him as well. He did admit that he had not been civil with her in previous encounters. She was a mudblood after all. He wondered for a moment if in this society if her parents were muggles. He had noticed that his parents were obviously wizard and witch because of the ring bearing the Slytherin crest that his father wore. They were not his real parents but he had to play his role in this entire charade.

Lucius shook his head and sighed. He should probably go after her, it would look improper for him to not accompany her seeing as he was her new husband. He followed the direction she had walked off and nodded to people he passed. He spotted Hermione speaking with another woman who looked to be quite a bit older. She was heavier set with brown hair covered by a large dark red hat. He walked over to her and lightly grasped her elbow.

"There you are. I had wondered where you had run off to dear." Hermione flashed him a fake and swift smile.

"Lucius I would like to introduce you to Mrs. Margaret Brown." The woman smiled and chuckled.

"Please, just call me Molly." Lucius nodded to her politely.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Brown. Lucius Malfoy at your acquaintance ma'am." She pursed her lips slightly.

"I see. You own that large shipping corporation out of Asia am I correct."

"Indeed Madame." Lucius said. She nodded.

"I was just telling your lovely wife that you two could join us for dinner tonight in the First class dining hall on B deck. I'm sitting with several other people at Mr. Andrews table. We can meet at the Grand Staircase if you'd like." Hermione smiled.

"That would be wonderful Molly. Thank you so much."

"Oh not a problem at all dear. You two enjoy your day and I'll see you tonight." Hermione smiled and nodded and Molly smiled at both of them and walked away.

Lucius cleared his throat and Hermione looked at him coolly with raised eyebrows. "I apologize if what I said earlier offended you Hermione. I'll try not to use so many terms of endearment on the condition that you try and warm up to me some. If people are going to believe that I am married to you we need to act like a proper rich couple. At least be excited to be married. From what my father said in the carriage we were infatuated with each other and I courted you for quite a while before you said yes to the engagement." Hermione sighed.

"Fine, I'll warm up to you if you want me to but I'm not happy about any of this." She hissed and took his arm and they continued to walk down the promenade deck.

They walked down to the lower decks and Lucius was approached by several people asking him about his business. He was courteous and smart with his replies and the people seemed to buy into it. Hermione received many compliments and many women looked at her with envy plain in their features. She looked at Lucius and studied him quietly. He wasn't an unattractive man; she had to give him that. If she didn't know who he was she might be infatuated with him as well. They continued walking around the ship, noting the location of all the different rooms. They reached D deck and entered the first class dining saloon.

Lucius headed towards the bar and pulled out a bar stool for Hermione. She sat down and Lucius sat beside her. The bartender approached. "What can I get you sir?"

"Scotch on the rocks." Lucius said. The bartender nodded.

"And for you miss?" Hermione smiled kindly.

"Nothing sir, thank you." He nodded and left to prepare Lucius's drink.

"You don't drink?" Lucius inquired. Hermione smiled ruefully.

"Besides butterbeer no." Lucius scoffed.

"Butterbeer isn't alcoholic Hermione." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know." She quipped politely. The bartender set down a glass of scotch in front of Lucius and he picked it up and swirled the liquid lazily before taking a drink. "Plus technically I'm not of legal age to drink."

"You are in this era. In London you can drink wine and beer at age sixteen. Your eighteen am I correct?"

"No, I'm seventeen." Lucius cringed inwardly. He had been hoping that she was at least eighteen for his morality sake. He couldn't believe he would have courted and married a seventeen year old. Merlin, he probably started courting her when she was sixteen, they might have even been already engaged.

"I see." He said and took another long drink of scotch.

"So I assume there is at least a thirty year age difference between us." She said casually. Lucius winced at her guess and grimaced.

"No, twenty-six." That really didn't make it sound any better. 1912 had loose laws when it came to marriage he presumed.

"Close enough." She muttered, disgruntled. Lucius downed the rest of his glass and the bartender asked if he would like another.

"No thank you sir." He glanced at Hermione who sat glumly beside him and sighed. "On second thought, yes." The bartender poured him another glass and added ice and set the glass in front of him once again.

"How many of those are you going to have?"

"As many as I need." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well while you're here drinking away your miseries I'm going up to A deck to the reading room. Make sure you're cleaned up and not wasted for dinner." She said angrily. He ignored her and took another drink of scotch. She huffed angrily and left the dining saloon.

Hermione had spent the rest of the day in the reading room, immersing herself in books of that century so as to learn more about the style and custom of the era. It was 85 years before her time and she was very unfamiliar with all of it. She had only ever read about the Titanic in books and now she was actually here experiencing it in person. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands atop the book she was reading. She glanced at the large grandfather clock on the wall and rose from her seat. She began to stack the books she had been poring over for hours when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a kind looking young steward standing behind her.

"I can put those away for you ma'am, you needent bother." She smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you very much sir." He nodded and smiled at her and her heart fluttered slightly. She lightly tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and blushed slightly. He was very attractive. She cleared her throat and thanked him again and left the reading room. She sighed as she walked through the corridors towards her stateroom. She was married and didn't have the luxury of hitting on men. She wished that she could, the men in this time were such gentleman unlike most of the men back in her time. Women were actually treated like ladies because they acted like a lady should act and not like the bold independent women of her time. She smirked at the irony of it all. Women wanted independence and they got it but they lost a man's chivalry along the way.

Hermione opened the door to her stateroom and walked into the bedroom. Lucius wasn't back yet and she assumed he was still drinking in the dining saloon. He would be a wreck at dinner. She was disgusted with him and made the decision to ignore him at dinner. Perhaps she would pursue that steward in the reading room after all. Hermione sighed, frustrated. No, she couldn't do that because people knew who she was. Well, they knew who Lucius was and knew her as his wife. If she started flirting with other men rumors were bound to spread. She scanned her dresses and found a beautiful pink evening dress. Hermione had always had a soft fondness for pink. It was a complimenting color on her. She changed out of her day dress and lace up boots and into the pink silk and chiffon gown. She slipped on a pair of medium height heels, customary for an evening dress. She opened up the jewelry box that Brageeta had set out and picked up an exquisite diamond necklace and earrings. She glanced up at the clock and realized it was already five thirty. She was to meet Molly on the grand staircase at five forty-five! She grabbed a small clutch purse and threw a few items into it and rushed out of the room. She arrived at the staircase and glanced around. She didn't see Molly anywhere.

"Mrs. Malfoy, over here." She turned and looked down the flight of stairs. Molly stood at the bottom with several other people.

"Madame, may I?" She looked to see who had spoken to her and recognized the same steward from the reading room. She smiled kindly at him and took his arm.

"We just keep running into each other don't we?" She said. He smiled.

"Well ma'am, it's just per chance, I'm a steward in the dining hall this evening." He said. Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I'll be dining at the table with Mr. Andrews, I do hope to see you serving perhaps." He smiled and nodded.

"You very well might ma'am. There you are." He nodded to her respectfully and walked off.

Hermione walked up beside Molly and touched her arm. Molly turned to her and smiled.

"Hermione, didn't know if you were going to come. Your husband said you left in quite a huff." Hermione blushed, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, well, men can be quite ignorant at times." She said dismissively.

"I agree with you entirely sister." Hermione smiled. She liked Molly she didn't seem to be quite like the other women she had encountered. She was a little more rough it seemed and much more casual, which Hermione found as quite a relief.

"Speaking of my husband, have you seen him? I left him at the dining saloon drinking scotch." Molly smirked.

"That's a typical rich man for you sweetheart. He's over talking with Mr. Ismay and Mr. Andrews at the moment. Best not disturb him if he's talking business." She said. Hermione nodded and scanned the crowd of people in search of him.

"Ah, Mr. Andrews, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Hermione." Hermione looked up at the sound of her name. Lucius was walking towards her with another gentleman beside him. Mr. Andrews bowed to her and took her hand, kissing it. Hermione blushed slightly at the old fashioned gesture.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Mr. Andrews said. Hermione smiled and nodded gracefully.

"Charmed Mr. Andrews." She said courteously.

"Well, dinner will be served soon so we probably ought to be seated." Mr. Andrews said. He left Hermione and Lucius standing amongst the other people. She looked at him for the first time since she had left him in the saloon and his appearance shocked her slightly. He wore a well-tailored black tuxedo with a white bowtie and cummerbund. His hair pulled back into a ponytail and tied with a black ribbon that complimented the tux. He certainly looked rich and sophisticated if Hermione did say so herself. He extended his arm and she took it and they followed Molly into the dining hall.

Lucius pulled out her chair for her beside Molly and she sat down. He sat down beside her to the right of Mr. Andrews. He leaned over to her.

"You look lovely tonight Hermione. That dress suits you." She ignored him and turned to talk to Molly. Dinner was served after a light soup as an appetizer. Hermione watched Lucius with his choice of silverware because there were more set beside her plate than she knew what to do with. A waiter appeared beside her and placed a plate in front of her.

"Your dinner Madame." She turned and beamed. It was the same steward from the reading room yet again.

"Might I ask what I'm being served sir?"

"Roast swan with fresh cut greens and caviar Madame."

"Thank you, I didn't happen to catch your name when you assisted me earlier." He smiled kindly.

"Rodney Madame. Enjoy your meal." He left quickly and she noted that another waiter seemed to be chastising him. She frowned. Was it that bad that she had spoken to him? She leaned over to Molly.

"That steward that just served me is being scolded. Did I do something wrong by asking his name?" Molly gave her a look.

"It's not considered very polite to ask the name of the stewards unless you intend to report them. You very well could have gotten him into a lot of trouble."

"Oh dear." Hermione said quietly. She glanced over at Lucius but hadn't seen which fork to pick up. Her hand hovered over the array of forks and she bit her lip.

"The forth one down dear." Lucius whispered. She glanced at him and she felt her face flush with embarrassment. She picked up the fork and began to eat quietly. The swan tasted magnificent as did the rest of the food. She watched another woman at the table spoon caviar onto a small biscuit and she did the same. The black small balls looked strange and she had never tasted caviar before. She wasn't that much of a picky eater and so she took a bite. It tasted absolutely horrid! She managed to swallow with effort and quickly took a drink of wine to wash down the taste. She turned to Lucius.

"What are the little black beads that I just ate? I had heard caviar was delicious. But that was vulgar." She whispered. Lucius smirked.

"Caviar is raw fish eggs Hermione." Her eyes widened slightly. She had just eaten fish eggs, oh god! She swallowed involuntarily and took another drink of wine. It really didn't help so she drank the rest of the glass. This earned her a few peculiar looks from a few other people at the table. She smiled and set her glass down. She addressed Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, is it true that there are fifteen bulk heads supporting the ship within its lower interior? How is it that the ship is divided with bulkheads and boiler rooms and operating mechanisms?" Mr. Andrews looked surprised by her question.

"Why yes Mrs. Malfoy. How is it that you know the interior of the ship so well and its terminology? The information regarding Titanic's construction is only in its ship manual." Hermione realized her mistake. A woman's interest should not be in engineering, let alone a woman her age should not know anything about the interior of the ship. She should technically still be in school and definitely would not be taking an engineering class in nineteen twelve. Hermione floundered.

"Well… I… I'm merely interested in ships Mr. Andrews. It…"

"My wife reads quite a lot and I've let her read my shipping manuals from my company. She has a fascination for knowledge." Mr. Andrews nodded with a peculiar look on his face.

"I see."

"Quite a strange interest for a young lady I say." Said Mr. Ismay. Hermione flushed.

"Pardon me for interrupting; I overheard the conversation as I was passing." Hermione looked up startled as an older man placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think it is a wonderful interest that the lady has. I for one would be intrigued to talk to this lovely lady about her knowledge of ships. It isn't every day you come across a woman who knows about engineering." Hermione glanced at the other women at the table, most of which were frowning and looked hardly amused. It was a real slap in the face to the women of that age. Women were supposed to be ladies and ladies did not dabble in a man's work. Hermione smiled at the man.

"That would be lovely Mr…."

"Ah, excuse me for not introducing myself. I am Captain Edward Smith Madame." Hermione gave him her hand and he kissed it kindly.

"It's quite the pleasure sir. This ship is truly magnificent."

"Madame, the pleasure is all mine. You are Mrs. Malfoy am I correct?"

"Yes sir, you are." Hermione said. He nodded.

"Well, might I request you and your husband to come up to the bridge tomorrow and I can give you a tour of all the workings of Titanic. Mr. Andrews, might you be so kind as to accompany us and give the lady your expertise on this ship that you so magnificently designed?" Hermione beamed and Mr. Andrews nodded.

"Of course sir." Mr. Smith turned towards Hermione again.

"Shall we say around two o'clock Madame? If that is all well with you Mr. Malfoy." Lucius nodded.

"Whatever makes my wife happy." Hermione was taken aback by his words. Was he just trying to suck up to her after ignoring her in the dining saloon? She hadn't the slightest idea so she just smiled and nodded.

"That would be wonderful Mr. Smith." She said.

"Grand. Well, I think I have taken up enough of your time. I'll leave you all to finish your meal in peace." He nodded respectfully and walked away. Hermione smiled and continued to eat. The men continued to discuss Lucius's line of work and soon they dismissed themselves to the smoking room.

Lucius stood and touched Hermione's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Stay and talk with the women for a while. We can meet by the smoking room later alright?" Hermione nodded and Lucius left with the other men. She really didn't look forward to talking to these women and could feel that she was becoming an outcast already because of her knowledge of ship mechanics. The women began gossiping immediately after the men left. They pried and picked at the lives of other passengers, and floated rumors around that they had heard about. Suddenly Molly leaned over to her.

"Don't think ill of them for all the gossip. They will gossip about anyone they hear a juicy piece of information about. I've been under much scrutiny by many of them." She smiled ruefully. "It's the only way for them to pass the time if they try and out best each other with a new piece of juiciness they've heard." Hermione nodded, growing tiered of all of it. She was not the type of girl to enjoy gossip or add to it. She placed her napkin on the table and smiled at the ladies around the table.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, I think I'm going to retire for the evening." The ladies nodded and continued their gossiping. As she walked away from the table she overheard one lady mention to another.

"Quite the little trophy wife isn't she? I bet she hasn't even flowered yet the poor thing. Master Malfoy will never be satisfied, he could do much better off." Hermione walked away and bit her lip angrily. Just because she was young didn't mean she wasn't plenty capable of satisfying a man. She blushed hard at the thought. Sadly, the closest she had ever gotten was passionate snogging with Ron and one kiss from Viktor Krum. She sighed and sat down on a plush couch near the grand staircase. She was certainly capable of pleasing a man, yes she was young and granted probably inexperienced but she was a woman nonetheless. And a woman could easily entice a man, any man, she wished to. Of course, not that she wanted to entice Lucius Malfoy. Merlin no! He was twenty six years her senior! But what the woman had said made her oddly angry and she wanted to prove them wrong that he couldn't do better than her and that she could best them all. She just wished she didn't want to prove it. She groaned in frustration and rose from the couch and wandered up the stairs and headed to the smoking room because she couldn't think of anything better to do.


	5. Childish Dreams

**Childish Dreams****~***

Lucius had been sitting in the smoking room talking with the other men from dinner. The conversation had ranged from politics to the ship to money.

"I say, Lucius, how is it to finely be a married man?" One of the men asked and slapped him on the shoulder. Lucius smirked.

"A lot less freeing." He said and the other men laughed heartily.

"Ah indeed, she sure is a beautiful little thing though." The other men nodded in agreement.

"Would keep an eye on her and keep her close at hand. I could see a lot of men taking a keen eye to her on this ship. There are a lot of men, especially in the lower class that aren't a gentleman in the slightest and would mean to do a fine young lady such as her harm." Lucius nodded approvingly. He had not really paid any mind to Hermione's looks but as he thought about it, she was a very attractive young woman and he guessed that a lot of men would love to get their hands on her. Of course if he suggested to her that she stay near him she would become infuriated with him and even more stubborn than she already was. He would have to do it discretely even though she would be furious if she found out. But at least while they were stuck in this time together he had to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happened to her.

The other men continued to talk about women and their behaviors. Lucius finished his cigar and his glass of brandy and stood. Hermione would probably be arriving soon. He walked out of the smoking room and glanced around in the corridor for her. He didn't see her and walked around in search of her. He turned at the sound of her voice and entered the first class lounge. She was sitting in a chair holding a glass and chatting amiably with a steward boy who stood holding a tray of glasses. Lucius walked up to her and nodded curtly to the steward, dismissing him with a look. The steward bowed respectfully.

"I'll leave you to your evening Madame." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Very well, thank you." He nodded and walked off and she looked up at Lucius slightly annoyed.

"I asked for you to meet me in the smoking room after you were finished conversing with the ladies at dinner."

"Am I not allowed to go elsewhere after finding the ladies conversations quite dull and rather insulting Lucius?" He sighed at her stubbornness.

"I had just expected you to be there was all. I didn't expect to find you chatting up stewards and drinking. I didn't think you drank anyway."

"The steward offered me one so I took it. By the sounds of it Lucius, I detect a hint of jealousy." He glared at her.

"Let's go back to the room Hermione. I think you've had quite enough to drink." It was her turn to glare and she stood and grabbed another glass off of a passing stewards tray and downed it in a few swallows and handed both glasses to the steward who looked at her slightly alarmed.

"Very well." She strode past him and he followed silently behind her.

Hermione opened the door to the stateroom and was greeted by the smell of roses and scented candles. A warm fire burned in the fireplace and candles illuminated the room in a soft glow.

"What's all this?" Lucius asked, walking into the room behind her. Hermione groaned rubbing a hand over her face.

"Brageeta mentioned earlier this afternoon that she would be getting the room ready for tonight…" She walked into the bedroom and blushed at the rose petals scattered on the bed. Brageeta had certainly outdone herself.

Hermione sighed and sat down on the bed. It was the perfect atmosphere, like anything she could have dreamed of. There was even a bottle of wine set on ice on the table in the sitting room. The only thing that was hardly perfect about all of it was the man. What those women had said had angered her and she wanted so badly to prove that she was good enough. She just wished that she could prove it with a different man and not with Lucius Malfoy of all people! She was conflicted and her mind reeled angrily. It was so stupid but she wasn't going to be told off by a bunch of gossipy women.

Hermione sighed and undid the clips holding her hair in place. It fell down over her shoulders in long brown waves of curls. She picked up the silver handled old fashioned brush and smiled as she remembered something her grandmother had always done. Her grandmother had a brush very similar to the one Hermione was now holding and she remembered her grandmother putting a few drops of sweet scented oil in the brush and brushing her hair. It had always made her hair gleam very elegantly and smelled good. Hermione opened the drawer of the vanity and found a small vial of oil. She sniffed it and smiled at the pleasant floral yet almost spicy aroma. She placed a few drops on the brush and brushed through her brown curls. The oil smoothed the frizz in them and when done her hair glowed with a beautiful sheen. She shut the door to the bedroom and proceeded to get out of her dress and hung it in the wardrobe. She slipped out of the petticoat easily enough and took off the drawers. She was left in her corset and chemise. She reached around her back to undo the corset laces but couldn't quite reach. She looked in the vanity mirror and realized that she would need help getting her corset off and the only other person in the room was Lucius. She sighed and thanked Merlin that undergarments in 1912 were actually very covering and modest.

Hermione opened the door to the bedroom and peaked out. Lucius was sitting on the couch reading a book. She stepped out of the room and walked over to the couch, bare feet sinking into the plush carpeting. She cleared her throat uneasily. Lucius looked up from her reading and his eyes traveled over her corset and chemise. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Miss Granger, if you are intending on seducing me…." Hermione's face flushed red with embarrassment and she took a step away from him.

"Merlin no! I- I'm sorry!" She turned and fled back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Hermione let out a breath and leaned back against the door. He thought she was trying to seduce him? God… she just needed help with her bloody corset. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She clenched her fists in her lap and tears began to stream steadily down her cheeks. She hiccupped and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop crying. Why was she even crying over this? She was being childish! A light knock sounded on the door.

"Hermione? I apologize for what I said. May I come in?" She sniffed loudly.

"Go ahead Mr. Malfoy." She said. The door opened and Lucius stepped into the room. He looked at her with surprise.

"You're crying Ms. Granger." She glared at him.

"Yes I'm crying Malfoy! God! I just came out to ask you to help me with my blasted corset! I am in no way trying to seduce you Mr. Malfoy, I have no intention of doing that what so ever." She looked down at her lap, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm truly sorry Hermione. You came out in nothing but a corset and shift and I assumed… well…" He let out a sigh. "Get up and turn around." He said sternly. Hermione looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He shook his head and made an exasperated sound.

"I'm going to undo your corset for you." He said defensively. She nodded silently and stood turning her back to him. Lucius untied the knot at the bottom of the laces and proceeded to undo the laces. His fingers moved swiftly pulling each of the laces from their grommets until Hermione could finely breath properly again. She pulled the corset away from her body and tossed it on the bed. She turned around and stepped away from him.

Lucius cleared his throat and placed a hand on the door. "Well, I'll let you finish changing." He slipped out of the bedroom and closed the door quietly and walked back over to the couch. He sat down with a harrumph and placed his head in his hands letting out a sigh. What had he been thinking when she came out? That had been extremely rude of him to say to her. Of course she wasn't planning on seducing him. Merlin… he wouldn't want her to. His mind drifted back to the conversation in the smoking room. Hermione was a very pretty girl but she deserved to marry someone her own age. Lucius shook his head. This situation was crazy.

The door to the bedroom opened once again and closed quietly. Lucius looked up and glanced at Hermione. She walked over to the settee and curled herself up against the cushions.

"Hermione…" She held up a hand to stop him.

"What's said had been said and it's in the past Mr. Malfoy. There's no taking it back. I am not a tramp Mr. Malfoy, I would never consider trying to entice you." She said bitterly. Lucius nodded.

"Very well Hermione, I won't apologize for the rude comment. But in all honesty, you really wouldn't be able to seduce me Ms. Granger. You are but a seventeen year old girl. It astounds me that they allow women to marry so young in this day and age. It's preposterous as the woman will not have even had a chance to experience the world around her." Hermione's eyes widened. Now he was insulting her just as the ladies at dinner had.

"You are despicable Malfoy!" She rose from the settee and stormed back into the bedroom, slamming the door again.

Lucius rolled his eyes and raised himself from the sofa. He glanced at the closed bedroom door and shook his head angrily. She was such a stupid girl. And so naive about the world around her. There was no way she would be able to entice him, she was only seventeen for God's sake! He left the stateroom and went out on deck. He walked to the railing and gripped it tightly, staring out into the ocean. He watched the rolling waves as the ship cut through them with ease. Lucius thought back to before all of this had happened. He was married to Narcissa Malfoy and Draco was in the same year as Hermione was at Hogwarts. Lucius shook his head. Now he was married to his son's classmate. He really needed a drink, or a couple of them.

Hermione started when the small clock beside the bed chimed. She sat up and peeled a rose petal from her cheek and glanced at the clock. It was nearly eleven o'clock at night. She got up from bed and opened the door to the bedroom. Lucius was nowhere to be seen in the room. Hermione grabbed a long fur coat from the closet and put it on over her silky nightgown. She slipped on a pair of simple flat shoes and left the room. She walked out onto the deck and glanced around. There was hardly anyone out this late. She shivered slightly and drew the fur coat more securely around her. She went past the gate leading down to the lower decks, headed towards the dining saloon. She walked down the stairs carefuly and finely reached D deck.

"You're out awful late madam." Hermione turned and looked around. A tall man in a worn tweed jacket was leaning casually against the wall. He tipped his cap to her and walked towards her. He smiled, his eyes roaming her face.

"Nathan Reever at your service my lady. And might I inquire as to you name?" Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. This man was not curious about meeting her to be friends. His eyes flitted to her hand clutching her fur coat closed. She lifted her chin indignantly.

"You may not inquire as to what my name is sir. Now if you wouldn't mind leaving me be I would be very appreciative." She turned away from him and he grabbed her coat and pulled her back.

"Now, that's no way to treat a gentleman ma'am. I simply asked for your name but since I'm not worthy enough to receive it, perhaps we'll just move on from there."

"Let go of me!" She said sternly and tried to push him away. He snatched her wrist in his hand and pulled her close.

"Now now missus. Don't you mind a wee bit. Just want to get a little taste is all." He grinned devilishly and placed a kiss on her neck. Hermione let out a scream and wrenched away from him. "Oh no you don't! It's been a long time since I've had my fun with a fine lady such as you." He shoved her back into a shadowy corner and covered her mouth with his hand. He yanked open her fur coat. His eyes brightened as he stared at her filmy nightgown.

"Well, well madam. Just looking for some fun weren't we?" He placed a hand on her stomach. Hermione whimpered against his hand and suddenly he was wrenched off of her.

"Gladly take your hands off my wife you bastard!" Lucius punched the man hard in the jaw sending him sprawling to the ground. He turned to Hermione, eyes filled with concern.

"Are you alright? I heard your voice from inside the saloon. I had just been ready to leave when I saw him grab you." Hermione's lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. He had seen her cry once already and she didn't want him to see her cry again. She took a deep breath and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He placed a hand on her arm and she flinched. He drew back.

"Hermione, I will not hurt you. Come on. Let's go back up to the room." Hermione nodded and let him lead her away and up the stairs, his hand lightly touching her shoulder. They reached the promenade deck and Lucius stopped a steward. He explained the situation and that the man in question was unconscious on D deck. The steward reported that it would be taken care of and that they would not be bothered further.

Lucius stole a glance at Hermione as they walked back to the room. "You haven't said a word. Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Hermione didn't say anything but just kept walking. They reached the room and she opened the door and went inside. She sank down on the couch and burst into tears. Lucius went to her side and crouched down in front of her.

"You shouldn't have come looking for me. There are people on this ship who would do you serious harm, like that man. All men in this day and age aren't kind to women. And, Hermione you draw a lot of attention from all sorts of men." She glanced at him with watery eyes.

"I've never drawn men's attention. Why is this time any different?" She asked. Lucius smiled slightly.

"Hermione, you draw a lot of attention, you just don't realize it. I have to play the role of a good husband and protect you from others who would mean to steal you from me. You do draw a lot of attention Hermione. You… you're a very beautiful girl." He cleared his throat and glanced anywhere but at her. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you Lucius. You're very handsome yourself." Lucius looked at her startled.

"I didn't say that for you to compliment me as well Ms. Granger." She shook her head.

"I know." She smiled and shrugged off her fur coat. Lucius couldn't help but study the nightgown she wore. It was lacey and silky and looked quite good on her. He could see why the man was all over her.

Lucius stood up and smiled at her. "You probably ought to get some sleep." He said. She nodded and frowned.

"You should too. You look tiered Lucius." He nodded.

"Yes, well, I can stay up while you sleep." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" He shook his head at her naiveté.

"Because Hermione, there is only one bed and I doubt extremely so that you want to sleep with me." He smiled respectfuly at her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, can we just both be adults about this situation? I'm tiered you're tiered and there is only one bed. I think we can be civil enough to just put aside our differences and sleep in it." She said curtly. Lucius raised his eyebrows at her. She was surprisingly calm about it. He had figured she would gladly accept his offer as he figured she would be much too uncomfortable sleeping with him. He nodded to her.

"Very well Ms…."

"Lucius, let's stop with formalities please. Just Hermione, it's easier in the long run." He nodded again.

"Hermione, after you." He motioned towards the bedroom. Hermione smiled and stood. She walked into the bedroom and brushed the rose petals off of the bedspread. She pulled back the covers and slipped off her flats and climbed beneath them. Lucius walked in after her and began to undress. He hung his tuxedo back in the wardrobe and pulled out a long nightshirt. He took off his undershirt but left his breeches on as he slipped on the nightshirt. He walked over to the bed and slid beneath the covers beside Hermione. The bed was much smaller than he was used to and he could feel her body nearly pressed against his own. He reached out and flicked off the lamp lighting the bedroom, enveloping the room in darkness.

"Goodnight Hermione. I do hope tomorrow will be a better one." Hermione chuckled slightly.

"Perhaps we'll wake up from this and discover it was merely a dream. Ha! Wishful thinking."

"Wishful thinking can be a good thing sometimes." Lucius said quietly. Hermione sighed and turned away from him.

"Goodnight." She mumbled. Silence fell and Lucius drifted into a restless sleep listening to the whir of the engines and the slap of water in the distance.


End file.
